Lost Love
lost love i'm not in love with her anymore but some part of me will always want her it's natural, i guess you have to deal with the lost love sometimes, it's the only way ~ by sea for firey's challenge download the font LoveSweets for the coding~ blurb Hynn and Birchpelt are in love. That's how it has always been; how it will always be. But when they are caught together, Birchpelt must make a choice - be shunned by his Clan forever, or be caugh in a bribe made out of love. Lost Love is a story about the hardships of life, and how no matter what you choose, you can't always get the best out of life. ~ hynn Love. What is it for you? For me, it's the sound of Birchpelt's paws hitting the crunching leaves as he runs over to me. There are so many forms of love. The way Birchpelt wraps his tail around me on the cold, winter nights. The conversations Birchpelt and I have when we stare at the stars together. And the best thing is... your love can only grow. My love is for Birchpelt. And Birchpelt alone. This is the way it has always been ... ... and this is the way it will always be. ~ I awake to the sound of footsteps. And the bitter cold. A silhouette starts forming - melting away from the shadows. I taste the air for the cat's smell, and suddenly, I don't feel so cold. It's him. I can hear his paws hit the crushed leaves, running faster by the second. And suddenly, I'm running too. And then we're together, two bundles of fur colliding together. "Hynn." Birchpelt breathes into my ear. Warmth trickles through me and I blush when Birchpelt wraps his tail around me. "I've missed you." I whisper, looking up at the twinkling stars. "So do I. But we can't be together." Birchpelt shakes his head sadly. "One day, we'll be able too." I whisper, resting my head on Birchpelt's shoulder. "One day, it can just be you and me. No Clans, no problems... just Hynn and Birchpelt." I turn back to look at him. "We'd be together, and no one would be able to stop us. What do you think?" "It would be perfect." I turn back around, and close my eyes, a smile taking over my face. ~ "Remember when we first met?" I ask after what seems like forever. "How could I forget?" Birchpelt chuckles. "I gave you one of your worst scars." I look back at his tail, and it's jagged tip, from where I had nearly cut it off. "I've learned to never underestimate she-cats since." I smile. "Especially you, Hynn." he whispers, and I shiver. I lean on his shoulder, and I close my eyes. "I love you." Birchpelt whispers before I drift off. ~ birchpelt I open eyes suddenly, looking around wildly. For how long had I been asleep? Looking at the sky, I see that it's almost dawn. Hynn is still asleep, so I gently wake her up. "Hynn." I say. "Hynn." I say louder. "Hynn!" She opens her eyes and I smile at her. There's no word to describe her. She's gorgeous. Beautiful amber eyes surrounded by a fluffy heap of dark brown fur. She's my heaven; my only reason to live for. "I need to go." I whisper. "I love you." she answers, knowing I have to get back fast. I run into the forest, hoping that I can get back to my nest before anyone notices that I'm gone. I'm almost there. Almost... "Where do you think you're going?" ~ I whip around to find myself face to face with Falconblossom. The smirk on her face makes me feel scared. What was going to happen? She walks towards me. "You know... I didn't think that you'd be a traitor." She walks around me, and I'm forced to keep her eye contact. "But I've noticed that you've been very different these past few moons." she whispers into my ear. "How?" I tried to hide the quiver in my voice. "You've fallen in love with a kittypet." she accuses softly. And that makes it worse. "Loner." I say without thinking. Falconblossom looks at me with mock surprise in her eyes. "But I'm willing to help you." "H-How?" "Well, you have two choices." she begins. "T-Two choices?" I ask. She almost wrapped around me, and he scent is overwhelming. "You can either run away, and be disgraced by that Clans," Falconblossom begins. I close my eyes, a smile taking over my face. "Or you can become my mate." "Alright." I already know what I'm going to do. I'm going to run away with Hynn - "Birchpelt?" I open my eyes to see Hynn, a look of horror etched on her face. "Hynn! Come on, we need to go" I start running towards her. "No. I'm not running away with a liar." ~ hynn "L-Liar?" Birchpelt asks, going stiff. "I'm not running away with someone who loves another." I'm unable to fight the tears, which are now running down my cheeks. "B-But Hynn!" Birchpelt begins. I cut him off. "I thought you loved me." I say in a choked whisper. "I do. You're my only love." "Then what about her?" I ask him pointedly, flicking my tail towards the she-cat. She has a look of triumph on her face. Birchpelt looks towards her, and I see his expression change. For a split second. Then it's back to the sorrowful expression. "Falconblossom? She's just -" The cat named Falconblossom butts in. "His lover. His only lover. Hynn." she says in a saucy voice. "What?!" Birchpelt yelps looking at her in disdain. He looks at me, willing me not to believe her. But the damage is done. "Very well, Birchpelt. Have fun with your lover." I turn away from Birchpelt, and I start running away. From Birchpelt. From my problems. From my broken heart. From all the agony I just faced. "Hynn, wait!" Birchpelt calls, and I hear him running after him. My heart skips a beat, but I scold myself. No, he doesn't love you. He's a cheap. '' ~ "Hynn!" Birchpelt is now right behind me. He wraps his tail around me. "No!" I scream, slamming him away. I turn to face him, anger now taking over me. "Don't play this game with me. I don't want any more of your lies." Birchpelt staggers toward me. I jump up and swipe at him, my claws unsheathed. "If you want to play it this way, ''fine." Birchpelt narrows his eyes and lunges. I easily flip and land right on top of him. Slashing his pelt, I don't stop until I feel the blood flowing. Birchpelt rolls over until I'm pinned underneath him. "You mean the world to me." "I don't believe you." I say with harsh whisper. I kick my back paws up, and Birchpelt goes flying. "We can't do this anymore." I say, turning my back to Birchpelt. "Hynn-" "I'm sorry Birchpelt." I start walking. "But it's over." I start running, the dawn light filling me with a new energy. I hear Birchpelt calling for me. But I don't look back. I'm not going to waste my time with a liar. I'm going to move on. ~ >two years later< birchpelt Things aren't the same. No more midnight meetings with her. No more secrets from my Clan. Falconblossom is my new mate. She's proven to be a kind and loving mate. She loves me, and, well, I love her too. I guess that this was how it was meant to be. But sometimes I miss her. The sound of her voice. The feel of her war body against mine. Just Hynn in general. Her voice. Our conversations. Her I love you's. But I guess that you can't always have the things you wanted most in life. Sure, I'll love Falconblossom - I honestly do. But Hynn is someone I'll never forget. I'm not in love with her anymore, but some part of me will always want her. It's natural I guess. But you have to deal with the lost love. Sometimes, it's really the only way. ~ Category:Sea's Fanfictions